old friend reunited
by Billinayasha27
Summary: this is a made up kenshin, fruits basket, Inuyasha crossover kenshin. Seshoumaru. Inuyasha, miroku are all taken pleas reveiw though if you want someone else,you must have a yahoo account


**Kenshin's darkest (Billina):** oh I see how it is yeah well I have kenshin he is younger so hahahaha! (Oh and by the way I feel bad for poor inu me and kenshin and Kenji all be sooo mean I can't tell you though so you have to wait Kay hehe)

**Tsuki:** Inu has doggy ears so hahahaha!

**Kenshin's darkest (billlina):** yeah sooo kenshin is better at the sword and is better looking without a shirt hahahaha

**Kenshin**: ororororo

**Inuyasha**: ok girls we need to start he sighs stepping in between the two

**Kenshin**: they like bragging about us that they do x

**Kenshin's darkest (Billina):** yeah you are right but anyways just in case you didn't read through the so called summary this is a Inuyasha, Kenshin, Fruits basket mix story with the made ups so yeah and as you should know kenshin is taken by me, chantal/tsuki gets Inu-chan, and Miroku is taken too but that person's identity is hidden for a while until the next chapter so yeah...

On with the story now and summaries for Chantal and me too….

Kaina control fire and is a great female swordsman five years she gave it all up because of kenshin. Now in the story now right after Kenji is born her, Kenji, and kenshin sets off to figure out how to control her fir powers, and Kenji, after two years they have decided to return to meet Chantal once again but a lot of things have changed now… Oh and Kenji looks the same as he does in the ending ova's if you have seen them…

Chantal is now a wolf biologist after graduating early from school Inuyasha stays at home, but became a great chef. Chantal is now a full guardian she was an apprentice before so now she has ten lives again and she is a good violinist.

They have one daughter Ariel who is also a hanyou and she has silver hair with brown streaks and amber eyes. She is a couple weeks old, but in demon years a couple of months. Chantal runs a wolf research place at her and Inuyasha home

Chantal was out sitting in one of the middle of the wolf enclosures at peace Ariel was in her playpen outside while Inuyasha was in a tree

Meanwhile in southern Japan:

"Kenji, Kenshin come on if we wanna surprise Chantal and them we should get going" Kaina said coming down stairs.

Just then she noticed Kenji had a very familiar stuffed animal in his hands.

"… Cuddles...Kenji where did you get cuddles gives her back... Kenji I mean it...KENJI!" Kaina said chasing after Kenji since he didn't give it back.

"WAHHHH DADDY MOM IS BEING MEAN! WAHHHH!" Kenji said running up to kenshin when he walked into the room.

"WAHHHH KENJI WON"T GIVE ME MY CUDDLES THE LEAPARD BACK WAHHHHH!" Kaina said starting to cry just like Kenji.

"Kai-san, kenji stop crying here Kenji give me the stuffed animal and I will give you this stuffed doggy" kenshin said.

"Okays here" Kenshin handed cuddles back to Kaina.

"Thanks Shinta-kun" Kaina said kissing him on the cheek.

'Kaina can you hear me!' Chantal yelled in her friend's head.

"Ahhhh darn it...Chantal is that you?" Kaina said getting ready to leave.

"Kaina what is it?" kenshin asked.

"Oh I think Chantal is calling me telepathically," Kaina said simply.

"MOMMY tell AUNTIE CHANTAL I SAID HI KAYS!" kenji yelled while kenshin nodded.

"Ok Chantal umm kenji says hi..."

'No it's the Easter bunny you baka give Kenji a kenshin a hug from Me.' she said.

"Kay then holds on..." Kaina said. As she hugged both Kenshin and Kenji. "Ok I hugged them hehe" Kaina said.

'I got to go she's crying bye!' with that Chantal left Kaina's head.

Kaina became confused after Chantal left. "Huh she…who is she and who is crying...SHIINTA I AM CONFUSED! WAHHHH!" Kaina said.

"Uhhh ok then well then should we get going" Kenshin said.

"Yuppies" Kenji said jumping up and down

"Hold on kenji can you get the 'bag' hahahaha I will get the other 'bags' Kay" Kaina said grapping two hugs bags full of who knows what.

Kenji had a green plastic bag also and they all got ready to leave. "KAY guys 1...2...3 now" Kaina said and there was a flash then they landed in the forest near Inuyasha and Chantal's house.

Chantal picked up Ariel and started to hum to her. She hushed the small child quietly.

Kaina noticed she had just landed everyone in what used to be the calm backyard that was now and pen for wolves the wolves were growling at them. "Shhh guys its ok" kenshin said.

They didn't calm down and Kaina and Kenji started screaming. "CHANTAL AHHHHHHH!" Kaina screamed at the top of her lungs

"You guys there ok." she said stepping in the pen and fetching her friends "Their just pups..." she giggled at Kaina's fear.

"Thank god Chantal my ears really hurt now because kina was screaming so hard and clinging to me so all her screaming was happening right next to my ear" kenshin said rubbing his head.

"Oh whoops sorry shinny thank you sooo much Chantal anyways I have to ask you two small things...why the heck do you have wolves here and when you were talking to me telepathically who was crying and stuff" Kaina said.

"First of all why do you care?" Chantal said reaching down petting one of the pups as if they were her own.

"Wh-why is you being sooo mean auntie Chantal you made mommy cry,"

Kenji said. Kenshin looks at Kaina seeing also that she is crying. "Sob yeah what Kenji said wahhhh! I care because I have a reason too Chantal I am your best friend. I thought wahhhh!" Kaina said crying even more.

"Kaina she didn't mean to be mean you know come on now cheer up" kenshin said kissing Kaina on the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" Chantal snarled making a barrier as she locked herself in a wolf enclosure. Her powers flailing wildly.

"Sob why are you being so mean sob what is you problem I want to know now" Kaina said crying some more.

Kenshin helped her to make her fell better he was getting rather annoyed at Chantal right now Kenji was holding on to the end on Kenshin's shirt.

Chantal's eyes glowed and she was lifted into the air.

Kenshin noticed this then he thought her heard crying. "Hey umm Inuyasha…is it me or do I hear crying coming from the house..." kenshin said perking up his ears Kaina stopped too hearing it also

Chantal bounded past everybody ran into her daughter's room and sat in the rocking chair and rocked her gently back and forth.

Kaina let go of kenshin jumping out of his arms and ran after Chantal, Kenshin with Kenji followed her. "Kaina stop this isn't really your business… actually it kind of is..." Kenshin said. Kaina ignored him.

Chantal hummed to her daughter softly. She got up slowly and closed the door looking it with a click. When Kaina finally got to the room the door would not open. "Arghh... Inuyasha COME HERE PLEASE" Kaina shouted running back outside seeing Inuyasha sitting in a tree.

"What's up?" he asked

"Umm well I need to ask you what is up with Chantal, and who was crying earlier," Kaina stated putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you expect of a wolf mother their protector of their pups sometimes she won't even let me in." he sighed and shook his head

"Knew it" kenshin said also shaking his head "WAIT WHAT CHANTAL HAS A CHILD! WHAT GENDER WHAT IS THERE NAME!" Kaina exclaimed surprised and freaked at the same time.

Inuyasha's ears go flat "Girl and Ariel do you have to scream!" he snarled

"Whoopee's sorry...ok then now that's settled...I am hungry" Kaina said running into the kitchen Kenji following him.

"Hey so umm Inuyasha how old is this little girl" kenshin asked while watching Kaina and Kenji run off into the kitchen

"A couple weeks in demon age a couple months...," he said

"Oh I see" Kenshin said

Inuyasha stood up when he heard a knock on the door it was one of Chantal's new best friends Marlayna. She was a bit taller than Chantal and had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Locked herself in Ariel's room again?" she asked Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Marlayna went to the room.

"She has been weird lately she's partly sick partly mad I'm going to give her some herbs to help and then I'll leave." she said Inuyasha nodded as Marlayna unlocked the room door went in and locked it again.

"Umm what was that about" Kenshin said looking at the locked door.

"Marlayna is an Earth guardian and Chantal's new best friend. She knows allot of junk about herbs, but she has to be with her patient alone to help them. At least that's what she says.

"WHAT! So you are telling me the I am not her best friend anymore!...WAHHHHHH! I MA SOOOO UNLOVED!" Kaina said walking into the hallway where kenshin and Inuyasha stood.

"uuhhhh Kaina whoever said you were unloved" kenshin said.

"Yeah mommy I love you" kenji said running into the room also and running in front of Kaina holding out his hands like her wanted to be picked up (aww sooo cute hehe) "thank you kenji at least I have one person that still cares... sob" Kaina said picking up the little boy.

"It's not that your not still her best friend whoever said she can't have two wench?" he growled partly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BASTARD!" Kaina yelled giving Kenji to Kenshin.

"Uh he has a point Kaina you can have two best friends" kenshin said quietly.

Marlayna came out. "She's asleep now and Ariel's in her crib so you guys need to be quiet." Marlayna said as she walked out of the room and out the front door.

"...Who the heck is she...is that her 'new' best friend...grrr" Kaina said.

"Uhhh...you didn't hear I word Inuyasha said except for wench did you" kenshin said walking out of the room with Kenji. "Huh I am sorry kenshin what" Kaina said. Kenshin sighed. "Nothing" and he walked back into the kitchen

"Dang doesn't she listen." Inuyasha asked Kenshin.

"Nope not really" Kenshin said. "I heard that!" Kaina yelled as she walked into the family room getting one of her 'bags' (hehe don't ask)

"What part of Chantal needs to rest don't you get?" Inuyasha said his arms folded across his chest

"Grrr" Kaina growled quietly. Kenshin laughed and started cutting up some veggies. "Daddy what is wrong with mommy" Kenji asked seeing as Kaina was just glaring hole into the TV. "Nothing much she just is in a bad mood probably because of how Chantal didn't tell her and that she was having an attitude with her and that she is angry at Inuyasha indwell you get the point I think" kenshin said laughing some. "Yeps I thinks I dos" Kenji said and he then ran out the room.

Ariel started to fuss and Inuyasha went to get his daughter and brought her quietly down stairs with the others.

"Hey guys I made some dinner do you want any" Kenshin said after a while Kaina had cheered up some since her fav anime was on. "In a sec kenshin I am watching rourini Kenshin...hehe" Kaina said laughing some... "Wait what don't tell it is about me!" kenshin said looking at eth TV right now they were showing the first episode (lmao and lol)

Inuyasha set Ariel on the floor with some toys.

"Hey Inuyasha look there is a show about me.eww who is that girl Kaoru or whatever...am I supposed to like her that isn't true at all" Kenshin said. "Yeah I know you like me not her" Kaina said hugging Kenshin.

Ariel looked at the adults and then squealed" Uncle Ken just as she saw the little girls on TV do."

'Hey has she seen this show or something or does she somehow recognize him" Kaina said Kenji started laughing when Kenshin started the ororororo thing. "They even have that down..." kenshin said. Kaina snickered.

"Ya when Chantal can't sleep they'll sit on the couch and watch it." Inuyasha replied as Ariel held out her arms to Kenshin.

: Kenshin picked Ariel up. "Hello Ariel" Kenshin said looking at her. "That is insulting I think! At least he has a show so nah!" Kaina said sticking out her tongue at Inuyasha.

"Oh really now?" he said changing the channel as the Inuyasha opening theme song started.

Ariel smiled at Kenshin as her little ears twitched cutely.

"What no way unfair... hey wait a minute who is that girl that is hitting on you and ha-ha she just said sit and you fell over ha-ha!" Kaina said falling on the floor from laughter. "Besides I still think Kenshin is better (no really I do hehe) don't you kenji" Kaina said. "I likes them boths," Kenji said smiling curtly. Kenshin was smiling at Ariel not really paying attention.

Inuyasha growled, "I think her name is Kagome, Chantal makes me sit through the show." Ariel made cute little noises and giggled

"Oh I see...ekkkkk that guys is a huge pervert," Kaina said. "Hey ok are you hitting on two girls in this show cause that is what it... hey it's Sesshomaru! Yay! Sesshomaru! I love hi...I mean why would I care about some stupid dog-demon like him" Kaina said blushing some...

Inuyasha turned off the TV noticing Ariel was falling slowly back to sleep in Kenshin's arms.

"Oh here" Kenshin whispered handing Ariel to Inuyasha. "Hey shouldn't we check on Chantal' Kaina said after a few seconds...

"No she's fine come if you want, but you must be quiet." Inuyasha said leading them to Ariel's room which was dark blue and had stars painted everywhere. He gently laid his daughter down in her crib as soon as he did that the stars started to glow.

"Oh cool he um Inuyasha would it be alright if Kenji slept in this room he will be quiet right Kenji" Kaina said looking at Kenji. Kenji nodded. "Yep I will," he whispered.

"Ok." he pulled out a sleeping mat and layer it beside Ariel's crib.

"Kay Kenji you sleep there. We will be downstairs in the living room I think" kenshin said hugging to little kid. "Night kenji" Kaina said hugging the kid also and kissing him on the forehead. "Nights mommy and daddy" Kenji whispered yawning some and lying down on the sleeping mat.

Inuyasha left them alone and went to his room. (Next morning) Chantal stirred slightly in her sleep she began to panic a bit, but then noticed Ariel was safe and Kenji was sound asleep.

Kaina woke to the smell of tofu eggs (hehe I ma a vegetarian so yeah hope that is ok) and fresh pancakes. "Yummy smells good Kenshin' Kaina said walking into the kitchen. "Yeah I hope Inuyasha, and Chantal don't mind that I started cooking without there permission.

"Inuyasha awoke and went down stairs with the others while Chantal put a mute on the bridge of her violin so it wouldn't be so loud and started to play softly.

: "Hey Inu-chan what some breakfast kenshin made it." Kaina said. Just then kenshin put the food on the table and sat down.

Chantal walked outside onto the roof and took off the mute and started to play a sad song and the wolves let out a mournful howl.

"Hey is it me or do I hear some music it sounds sad..." Kaina said. Kenshin came downstairs a second later with Kenji in his hands. "...Hey when did you leave" Kaina said. "Just about a minute ago..." Kenshin said then sat back down. With Kenji

Inuyasha bring Ariel down to play with Kenji.

Kaina whispered something in Kenji ear, which made Kenji laugh. "Hey Grandpa Inuyasha what is the little girly namely agains.hehe" Kenji said innocently (I just couldn't resist hehe)

"Look kid I'm not your grandpa more of an uncle. Her name is Ariel. Kaina don't teach him that junk." Inu said.

"Oh sorry gra...I mean uncle Inuyasha and ok hens," Kenji said. Kaina started laughing. "I am sorry Inuyasha but I just couldn't resist that you should ok known I would do that hehe" Kaina said Kenshin held back a chuckle.

Chantal came in and put her violin and then hugged her daughter about to walk upstairs again.

"Hey wait um Chantal I am sorry for acting all rude before and butting into you business can you forgive me," Kaina said.

"Of course now I got to go get ready me and Marlayna are going to the mall." she smiled at Kaina.

"Oh.would you mind if I came...I would like to get to know marlayna better and all" Kaina said. Kenshin stay quiet but did end up chuckling

"Oh is Kaina jealous?" she teased acting like Kaina was younger when Kaina really was the older one.

Kaina stuck out her tongue. "Feh... hehe" Kaina said

(I sound like Inuyasha oh god...I usually sound like ritsu when I am saying sorry then I do kenshin and now I am acting like Inuyasha oh no AHHH!)

"So I see she is…"Mar walked in the door. "Help me pick out my clothes mar.," she said as she dragged her upstairs.

Kaina followed them seeing as she didn't bring any close by accident. "Hey um can we go to hot topic fro a little while I am going to buy a kenshin shirt hehe I will buy you a Inuyasha shirt if you want" Kaina said when she got upstairs.

"Sure." Chantal watched as Marlayna skimmed through her clothes.

"Kay then..Oh and chantal.umm could I borrow one of your shirts" Kaina asked looking down at her dirty clothing.

"Sure." she said throwing her a random shirt. Marlayna picked out an angel shirt for Chantal and low-cut hip huggers.


End file.
